The Imprisoned Jinchūriki
by AnguishCO
Summary: At the age of 3 Naruto is imprisoned after the death of 46 Civilians and 17 Shinobi. Left to his own demise for 8 years, how will this affect the world and himself? Smart/Strong/Grey!Naruto Picture Credit : aikaxx


**Summary:** At the age of 3 Naruto is imprisoned after the death of 46 Civilians and 17 Shinobi. Left to his own demise for 8 years, how will this affect the world and himself? Smart/Strong/Grey!Naruto

 **Disclosure:** I do not own Naruto in any way, shape, form or fashion. Nor do I own any other things that show up in this story related to anime/manga/other series. All OC's, original ideas, original bloodlines, original jutsu, and more are of my own thoughts.

"Normal Speech"

' _Normal Thinking'_

" **Demon Speech"**

' ** _Demon Thinking_ '**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

The date is October 8th.

Two days before his own birthday.

In a small apartment was a boy at the age of 3 he stood at about 3 feet with bright blue eyes, a sharp look to them from years of staying alert for the villagers. He also had blond, spiky hair and three whiskers marks across his cheeks. He wore an orange jumpsuit.

Currently he was sitting in his apartment searching for a bowl of Ramen to eat, he was also reflecting on his life. Life had not been easy for Naruto one of his first memories was of a caretaker at the orphanage trying to kill him and it only got worse as he grew older until he was finally kicked out a year ago and giving this apartment by the Third Hokage. The apartment was located in the red light district of Konoha, the worst of the worst Konoha had to offer and he was right in the middle of it.

Due to the villagers hating him and wanting to kill him. Naruto was forced into developing mentally and physically faster then other kids his age to protect himself so he knew that his apartment wasn't exactly safer then any where else he had been. He'd even asked the Hokage about it at one point and he got back a severely watered down version of "the villagers don't like you and won't want to live beside you" needless to say his relationship with the Hokage wasn't the best, don't misunderstand he was grateful that he stopped the fox hunts and other incidents that happened but what he didn't understand was the reason for the Hokage to wait to save him. Every single time. He'd have to suffer multiple stab wounds to his body and cracked bones before he'd show up and play hero. But what really got to Naruto was what was going to happen in 2 days, Fox Hunt. The Hokage _knows_ what's going to happen like every other year and yet he doesn't let him hide in his office or provide him a safe place. He just plays the ignorant fool every time.

Yeah. Not the best relationship.

But Naruto put up with him because he was one of the handle of people that we're nice to him or relatively so.

Naruto frowned when his search came back empty. He'd have to go outside to Ichiraku Ramen's to get more. That wasn't the problem though, as the days get closer to his birthday, his least favorite day, the risk of some villagers getting bolder was dramatically increased.

"Better be quick" he said to himself with a small smile and grabbed his green-frogged wallet Gama-chan from the hollow wall he made to hide his possessions for when he was out. Villagers _really_ like to find ways to trash his home and then set up traps for him when he was away. All this he learned from trial and error.

As he made to move towards the door handle he saw a silhouette behind his door and immediately froze, his entire body tense and waiting for any sound to distinguish friend and foe. His usual small smile now forced. Had the villagers gotten so bold already to come to his hous-

"Naruto-kun!" came a distinct female voice behind the door.

His small smile immediately came back in full force and he rushed to the door and opened it while uttering "Neko-chan!"

In front of him was a young woman in ANBU gear with straight purple hair reaching down to her waist, warm brown eyes behind a porcelain mask resembling a cat with three red stripes. "How are you today Naruto-kun? Off somewhere?" She asked, although you couldn't see you could practically feel the smile she was giving off.

"H-hai! I'm well Neko-chan" Naruto said with a wider smile

"That's nice, well do you know what's in two days?" she asked with both hands behind her back while swinging back and forth from her tippy toes and heels.

Naruto smile faltered for a second but came back once again, he didn't trust his voice and simply nodded his head in response. "And what do young boys get on they're birthdays hmm?" She asked while leaning down to his height to look him in the eye. if she was expecting a reply she didn't receive one. Naruto stood they're owlishly blinking and thinking on the answer. He'd only received beatings and Fox Hunt's and he was sure those weren't the answers she was looking for.

She noticed this and gave a mental sigh but decided to save him from embarrassing himself "Naruto, kids get presents for they're birthdays! They're parents would give them something they want, like toys." She said with an excited look in her eye.

Naruto stared back at her "Presents?" He tested the word and found he could somewhat understand the concept.

Looking back up at her curiously he asked what was on his mind "Am I getting... presents?" he asked somewhat timidly.

The ANBU nodded her head and brought her hands up for him to see. In her hands was a set of ANBU clothing with a bright red scarf on top neatly folded. She pushed the clothing to him for him to grab.

Naruto simply stood there shocked beyond comprehension. Those we're clothing. _Actual_ clothing, he'd finally be able to get rid of his orange jump suit. Something else to wear and be known by. But what really took the cake was the red beauty on top, running his hand through the fine silk he immediately fell in love with it. It was simply a waterfall of red, so captivating he could sit there for hours and get lost in it.

"Do you like it?" Neko asked nervously

Naruto blinked out of his trance and looked up at her before rushing her with his arms stretched open with the clothing still in his hands. He hugged her tighter then anyone else before and buried his head in her neck while saying thanking her like a broken record.

"Haha jeez Naruto-kun its fine, its your birthday after all!" he was about to reply to her before a man clad in ANBU gear appeared in a swirl of leaves. He looked towards Neko and Naruto before dismissing the later and addressing Neko.

"The Hokage requests your presence" he stated simply.

"Hai!" She replied before putting Naruto down and ruffling his hair "Well Naruto-kun I have to go back to work, ill see you tomorrow?" she inquired.

Naruto smiled brightly at her and nodded his head vigorously. She gave his one last smile through her mask before disappearing with the man in a swirl of leaves.

With that done Naruto looked at his presents and with a smile ran back into his apartment to change.

Roughly 5 minutes later he exited his apartment dressed in ANBU clothing and a bright red scarf wrapped around him covering his neck and bottom half of his mouth, he ran down the street for his original destination.

Ichikaru Ramen's

Naruto ran with his spirits lifted, today had been a good day so far. He wondered if maybe. Just maybe, this year. He'd have a nice birthday with people he liked. Perhaps spend time with Teuchi, his daughter Ayame and Neko all over a bowl of Ramen. As he ran he noticed not many recognized him and just kept on there daily lives. Seems like an ANBU running through the street was somewhat common. Looking ahead he saw the last corner needed to be turned before he would be a minute sprint to Ichikaru's so he closed his eyes and smiled, he could practically smell the Ramen from here with the route memorized he turned the corner only to bump into someone and fall backwards. This was followed by a string of curses. Naruto blinked and looked up to see an elderly man in fancy clothing dusting himself off, beside him where two Chūnin shinobi.

The elderly man looked down at what bumped into him ready to give them a lesson of the life time but saw the **demon** looking up at him in ANBU clothing and a red scarf around his neck. He and his two compatriots instantly scowled and glared eyes of hate at him.

The elderly man suddenly had an idea for revenge and smirked with his eyes gleaming in malicious intent. "Looks like your lucks run out **demon** " the man stated

"Hold him down!" The man barked to the two Chūnin. Both didn't hesitate to do so and held Naruto by the arms. Naruto seeing this wasn't going to be good instantly paled but didn't say a word. He learned long ago saying anything didn't help.

By now a group of villagers had formed a semi-circle around the 3 the men and the **demon** with the latter having his back against the hell being currently held down.

"My beloved Konoha citizens. Today I was just assaulted by this monster" The crowd let out growls at the news "But do not fret my friends, for we shall finish what the fourth has started! We shall kill the **demon** today!" The old man finished with vigor. "We shall each have our chance to deal out our justice, for our loved ones who have died to this abomination!" Naruto wasn't sure who acted first but he suddenly found himself with a Kunai impaled in his hand and stuck to the wall behind.

He grit his teeth in pain and a few tears flowed out. Just as fast as the first one came the second one followed.

He found himself stuck the wall both his arms outstretched as wide as possible and one Kunai stuck in the center of each hand. His vision blurry of tears he could scarcely make out two figures approach him with hatred in they're eyes before he felt an unimaginable in his feet. Naruto cried out in pain but that only seemed to add fuel to the fire and more people we're joining in.

He couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Just figures approaching with wicked sharp items and using them to there hearts desire, if one we're to count the amount of stab woulds and cuts would be in the high 50's and climbing rapidly.

Naruto's vision was fading. He couldn't take it anymore. How had this day gotten so screwed?

He just wished for death now... Something... _anything_ to relieve the pain.

As if his wishes answered. He felt it.

The small whisper in the back of his mind

 **"...ill...em..."** The voice sounded powerful to his ears.

 **"...ki...hem..."** It sounded full of promises for ones problems to simply disappear.

and he embraced it.

With the villagers caught up in the moment didn't notice Naruto's slightly opened eyes take in the form of slits. A minute went by before they started to see a red hue surround the **demon** and like a switch flicked on. Naruto's eyes snapped wide open with so much hatred they all took a step back involuntary.

The villagers and Naruto stared each other down.

One with fear.

One with insurmountable hatred.

Naruto wasn't in full control of what he was doing but he was aware that he was pulling his hand though the entire Kunai and soon enough he was staring back at his hand with a Kunai sized whole in it quickly getting smaller. He then broke off one half of the Kunai for his other hand like one would break a toothpick and pull it through. The villagers stared down this scene with horror and fear. All too paralyzed to even react.

Naruto just finished getting his feet undone and with that landed on all four like an animal. His entire body now fully encased in the representation of a fox with 4 tails waving behind him.

Another stare down between him and the villagers. Naruto took one step forward and like a trance broken everyone went into mass panic with the shinobi fighting back and the civilians running away.

"Charge!" a Chūnin yelled.

Naruto took off at his speeds for his prey.

 **Time Skip Next Day**

 **7:32PM**

Naruto blinked slowly and steadily to get rid of the brightness from the room. On instinct he tried to cover his eyes but noticed he couldn't, he was restrained to a hospital bed. Naruto groaned... he hated hospitals...

 _'What happened yesterday?'_

Naruto recounted his events until he remembered the mob and his Crucifixion and then...

 _'Oh my god... I killed them... all of them...'_

Naruto visibly paled as he remembered the details but oddly he wasn't that bothered that he killed them, he felt great satisfaction. What bothered him was how much trouble he'd be in. As soon as he thought of that the door to his room opened.

The third Hokage walked in escorted by two ANBU guards.

"Ah Naruto my boy I see that you're awake!" The old man said with a smile if even somewhat forced.

Naruto could do nothing but nod.

The Hokage sighed to himself and rubbed the bridge of his nose "Naruto i'm going to be blunt. You killed 46 Civilians and 17 Shinobi yesterday before we could restrain you"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak.

"-let me finish" The hokage said sternly, daring him to argue.

Naruto could do nothing but nod.

"Again ill be blunt. The council is pushing for your incarceration or banishment or finally... your execution" Naruto's eyes widened like the size of diner plates.

The third continued "Don't look so shocked, even the people who aren't against you have to vote for one of those three options"

"Naruto... I regret to say that things are looking a little grim for you... Your trial starts in a couple minutes and the final verdict will be decided by tonight. I must go and clean up your mess so ill let you know by tonight" With that said the old man turned his back on his surrogate grandson and walked out of the room with out turning back.

Naruto never got a word in.

 **Time Skip 4 Hours And 11 Minutes**

Naruto was suddenly rudely awakened and pulled out his bed with the lights turned on he couldn't see or do anything.

He heard a voice speaking "Naruto Uzumaki, You have been sentenced to life imprisonment until such time as you are needed. Take him away."

he felt the familiar vertigo of a Shunshin being used. Then they immediately started dragging him by the arms.

15 minutes later of being dragged Naruto was stopped in front of a cell but this one looked different then the others he had seen.

This ones walls pulsed in blue outlines before he had time to wonder what it was about the door was slid open and he felt him self being thrown inside and the distinct sound of the door closing behind him.

With time to gather his bearings Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. He saw that his ANBU uniform was littered with cuts from the other night. Oddly though his red scarf was still in pristine condition. He looked around the room and that the room was made of bricks with a bed in the middle pushed against the center wall.. to the left side he saw a huge book case full of books

 _'Too not keep myself bored I guess... or they don't want me totally useless when i'm going to be used'_

To the right he saw a sink and toilet.

And that was it.

His new home.

"Hello Naruto" Naruto spun around to see the Third Hokage behind a panel from his cell door that could be opened.

"Jiji" Naruto whispered out with his arm outstretched.

"I managed to stave off banishment or execution but the council wouldn't let this drop. This was all I could do for you my boy." He said with a sad smile.

"I-I understand jiji" Naruto answered with tears gathering in his eyes.

"Do not worry my boy I will visit you every week" He stated with conviction

Naruto's hopes rose a bit.

"You promise?" Naruto asked with a small shine of hope in his eyes.

"I do" The old man answered. "I have to go my boy but ill see you in a couple days" with that the old man walked away.

Naruto looked around the room... Then slowly walked to his bed while looking around and propped himself up on it. He crawled up onto a ball...

Finally Naruto let it all out...

He cried like never before because now he was truly alone.

 **12:01**

 **October 10th**

Happy Birthday Naruto.

 **Time Skip 1 Year**

Naruto was currently doing his morning training regiment given to him by the fox.

It had been 1 year since he was imprisoned, 1 year since the hokage promised to come visit him and never once showed up. To this day Naruto was waiting for him to show so he could tear him a new one. Even if he is a Kage. Most of Konoha celebrated all year, you could hear it from his cell. Celebrating the departure of the demon.

 **"Less thinking more training~"**

 _'I swear that fox is a sadist'_

He was doing his pushups for the moring

112

113

114

While he was going to his expected 300 for the day Naruto's mind went back to his first encounter with the fox.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Naruto opened his cerulean eyes and noticed that the ceiling was different, he immediately sat up noticed he was in a dark hallway that kinda looked like a sewer there was water at his feet and the walls we're cracked. Standing up Naruto noticed that there was 2 directions for him to take. Left or Right?_

 _Naruto's gut told him right... but his brain told him left..._

 _Naruto chose to follow the right path and he walked for what seemed like ages a red light started appearing at the end of the tunnel..._

 _Naruto wished the light would get closer... That the tunnel would just end already and surprisingly... it did. He now found himself in front of large metal bars with a Kanji for seal on a piece of paper 20 meters high. As he walked closer to the bars he felt something sinister, his instincts told him to run. But run where? Back to the never ending tunner? Not a chance. His curiosity was too great._

 ** _"Curiosity killed the cat, little Ningen"_** _A booming voice said and then a giant red eye opened._

 _Naruto squinted and tried to get a good luck inside the cage. "Who are you?" he asked._

 _ **"Ironic isn't it? The jailer now the jailed..."** The voice continued not even acknowledging the question._

 _ **"Quite a predicament you're in now little Ningen, so what will you do?"** The voice hummed at the end._

 _Naruto could see the outline of fox with nine tails and it hit him like a sack of bricks... SO many things made sense now..._

 _"You're the kyuubi no kitsune!"_

 ** _"Very good little Ningen. Very good, but what will you do?"_** _T_ _he Kyuubi asked with its nine tails flailing lazily in the background_

 _The villagers... Called me a demon... but couldn't they see? Couldn't they see the difference?_

 _Couldn't they tell between water and the glass its in?_

 _No they couldn't... Bastards we're too caught up in they're own hatred._

 _They couldn't recognize the poor little boy all they saw was the demon he carried inside..._

 _Naruto looked up at the Kyuubi with determination_

 _"I want out. I want out of that prison and I want Konoha's elders to suffer! I wan't recognition!"_

 _With his goals set... Naruto wouldn't deviate for anything._

 _ **"Out hmm...? Alright little Ningen, Those are worthy enough goals for the moment. I'll teach you how to get out but you must do something for me in return"** The Kyuubi stated with its second eye opening to show how serious it was._

 _Naruto's eyes widened exponentially. He was going to be taught... by the Kyuubi?_

 _"What do I have to do?" He asked a little suspiciously. The seemed to good to be true._

 ** _"Oh calm yourself little Ningen just rip a piece of the seal so I can gain a view of the outside world through your senses. Not enough to give me anything but a view. That's my condition"_** _The Kyuubi said lazily._

 _"Just a little?" Naruto confirmed hesitantly. He got his response in the form of a grunt. Naruto took a step back and looked at the Kanji high up._

 _'How the hell am I suppose to get up there'_

 ** _"Just fly little Ningen"_**

 _Naruto without any other options imagined himself flying to the seal and the next thing he knew... He was flying! Naruto quickly went over to the seal and ripped the top off a little then flew down back to his position in front of the bars._

 _"Is that good?" Naruto asked nervously_

 _ **"Yes... Ningen, it's a start"**_

 **Time Skip 4 Years**

 **Total Years : 5**

 **Naruto's Age : 8**

Naruto was flipping through the books he was told to study and memorize on his bed while eating the gunk that was automatically set to be placed in his cell each meal time, They ranged from books on Shinobi tactics to books on Chakra and its elements. Naruto had grown quite emotionless to anything other then the Kyuubi over the years. He didn't even remember the last time he used his voice because now all he had to do was think what he wanted to say as appose to actually saying it.

Spending time with the Kyuubi was interesting to say the least.

With the combined knowledge of the Kyuubi and the books he found on the book case Naruto was progressing along very well. If he had to rate himself he would probably be able to beat most Jōnin possibly higher, but he lacked any real battle experience to go higher then that.

When Naruto asked, The Kyuubi rated him to be

Taijutsu - Tokubetsu Jōnin

Genjutsu - Chūnin

Ninjutsu - Kage

Fūinjutsu - Kage

Kenjutsu - Jōnin

It was safe to say Naruto could bust out of the cell if he wanted with his mastery for Fūinjutsu. Hell, They had practiced it in his mindscape and he could do it in 30 seconds flat.

 **"Look at the time Ningen its time to start your training~!"**

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the tone used.

'sadist'

 **Time Skip 3 Years**

 **Total Years : 8**

 **Naruto's Age : 12**

It had been 8 years since 'that' incident, 8 years since he met the Kyuubi. His best friend. His mentor.

Most of Konoha really didn't remember the demon anymore. After 'its' departure the law on speaking about it was lifted and now most kids thought it was just a story to be told if you went out at night.

That's all they thought he was

A myth.

That suited Naruto fine. He didn't really care anymore anyway. Naruto now stood at 5'3 with his with his hair now a spiky mess. His eyes were a dull cerulean blue. He still had the red scarf around his neck it was much smaller now that he had grown but it was his most prized possession. He would kill for it. The scarf itself didn't look a day old, no dust, no scratches. Nothing. Pristine condition. Also thanks to a little Fūinjutsu he was able to repair his ANBU clothing.

Naruto was just finishing up his training regime.

His skill set was all mastered.

His Chakra control was impeccable.

Spending 8 years with nothing but training would do that to you.

 **"All right Kit lets go show the world we're back"** said the fox from his mind.

Naruto finished his 150th one hand, handstand push-up.

He flipped back up to his feet. Konoha better watch out because he was back and he didn't take shit from anybody anymore.

He was back.

* * *

 **A/N:** Okay!

Just had to write this down so I could sleep peacefully now.

I haven't decided if ill continue this story or not.

Also if I do i'd like to let you know that the pairing(s) is undecided.

I've left all options open really... Although you should no I refuse to do Hinata because well... hate that bitch. She's too shy.

I've even left the Kyuubi's gender and EVEN THEN... its a fox of charka... it doesnt have a gender so no worries there.

Just let me know.

Also be nice to know what direction to take it in. All considerations are good.


End file.
